


Viking Lily

by DavisCollus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Drowning, Lolicon, Nudity, Ocean, Other, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisCollus/pseuds/DavisCollus
Summary: River Lily is the proud daughter of a pair of Viking parents. One day after her dad returned from a raid, she accidently ended up on his boat as it was washed out to sea. Will she survive the harshness of the seas alone and scared? or will the sea claim her as it's own.Warning: Underage Rape, drowning, death.Created for a friend of mine based on random alternate story ideas.
Kudos: 34





	Viking Lily

The wind was picking up on the cold, saturday morning. Grey clouds began to dot across the sky as the sun shone between them, beaming light onto a single house made of stone with a thatched roof. A young petite girl with orange braided pigtails, who was no older than six years old, was outside swinging her wooden sword around, battling imaginary foes for their loot to add to her own collection. River Lily was the child of Nordic parents that followed the old viking ways, traveling from village to village, taking all they owned and returning home after a good raid. River ran around wearing a fur strap around her chest and another wrapped around her waist. Most children would have been cold with the chilling winds blowing across the grasslands, especially when living as close to the sea as they did, but the child didn’t care and kept warm by fighting imaginary peasants who’d dare stand up to her. 

“River!” The sound of her mother called. The woman stepped out of the house and was at least six foot tall with a large frame of many 190 pounds. She was a strong woman that grew a reputation on hunts by breaking hearts, and doing so by using a hefty club. “Breakfast is ready, hurry inside before the cursed vermin decide to eat it before you.”

“Coming, Ma’ma!” The young girl called back. She didn’t mind the rats so much, in fact, she liked to chase and catch them for fun, working on her speed. One day, she’d be a mighty Viking raider like her parents! Her mother no longer raided, having a child to look after now, but her father still traveled across the sea, actively partaking in the hunt!

As River stepped towards the house, a clanging of a bell rang out over the plains and the little girl turned around to see a Viking boat off in the distance. She stared at it and hope filled her heart. Sure enough, within moments she saw a single long row boat carrying a group of men, each wearing pointed hats heading towards shore. 

“It’s Papa! Ma’ma, Ma’ma! Papa’s home!” Instantly the child ran towards the boat, down the hill and away from the house. Her braids flapped behind her all the way as the wind buffeted past her. 

She stood on the shoreline and called out to her father. He waved back as they got closer before finally they got within reach of the land and then jumped out onto the shore and picked up his little girl.

“Dar’s me lil’ warmonger. Ya been keeping that mother o’ yours out of trouble?” 

“Yes, Papa.” She said with a smile and a laugh. 

“Aww, dat’s me girl. So what have ye been doing?” 

“Training!” She expelled with glee. Her father looked her up and down. 

“Well yeh certainly look stronger. Shot up like a weed after a storm ya ‘ave.” 

“I’mma be a Viking when I’m older, just like you!” 

The other Vikings on the boat, who were unloading their ill-gotten gains from the raid, began to laugh when they heard her adorable comment. A particularly slim looking raider was tying the boat to a post on the shore when the rope slipped from his hands as one of the larger men lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

“Aye! ‘Haps she can replace Ol’ Toothpick here.” The raider shouted, holding the slim Viking up.

“Hey, come one! Put me down!” He protested. River’s father laughed along with all the others. 

“I rekon she could, ya know? But she needs to look the part.” 

Reaching up with one hand, he took the helmet off his head and plonked it down onto his daughter’s. It was far too big for her, but upon adjusting it herself, her eyes were alight with wonder and excitement. Her daddy never let her wear his helmet before. She hugged him tightly as the rest of them all smirked and carried away the loot back into the village up the hill, the slim one dragging a heavy basket, leaving the boat only loosely tied to the post.

“Yoohoo!” 

River looked up the hill to see her mother smiling and waving to the pair. Her father bristled and puffed out his cheeks. An involuntary reaction her father always made when returning home. The young girl didn’t realise it, but her father when raiding never took a woman while in the villages, he’d promised himself to her only. If she couldn’t seek relief, neither could he. And after weeks away, a Viking can become very pent up. He lowered his daughter down to the floor. 

“Listen, sweet warmonger, ye play out here and look af’er Papa’s boat, won’t ya? I ‘ave one last piece of plundering to do.” River giggled and nodded. She knew her parents always had kissy cuddles whenever he came home, though usually that waited till after they’d eaten.

River reached up to her head and held the large helmet in both her hands. She’d always wanted to wear her father’s helmet, but he’d always told her she wasn’t ready. But now that she had it, she felt invincible! Picking up her wooden sword, she began running about the shore, picturing herself fully grown, raiding villages, knocking down walls, battling hordes of bad men and protecting the villagers. She imagined the people giving her gifts upon gifts, the villagers thanking her, praising her, all while she was wearing her father’s favourite helmet.

Just then the helmet slid forward and blocked her vision. Blindly she reached up to lift the helmet but her foot caught on the shoreline and she slipped, falling into the vikings boat, narrowly avoiding the water. Sitting up she thanked her lucky stars that this broke her fall. She wouldn’t have liked to have landed in the cold sea water. Standing up, she looked around at the boat she was on and instantly she smiled. She pictured herself setting sail, heading off to adventure, the sea tyrants, pirates, treasure! Each thought blinded her to the fact that the boat, which wasn’t properly tied down, was now slowly drifting away from the shore. It wasn’t till the boat rocked harshly did she turn around to look back at the shore, which was now far away. 

Panic started to fill River as she looked around herself, the sea was buffeting her, taking the boat quickly away as she called for help, but no one seemed to be able to hear her. She couldn’t swim to shore, she wasn’t a strong enough swimmer and the waves would just drag her under if she left the boat. She started using her wooden sword as a paddle, trying to row back to shore, but it was a losing battle; She changed nothing but the direction the boat was facing. She rushed to the front of the boat, her home getting smaller and smaller into the distance. In absolute desperation, she screamed as loud as she could for as long as she could. Tears formed in her eyes just as she saw her father appear from her house, followed by her mother. Upon seeing their daughter in the distance they began running to the shoreline. 

“HELP ME!” She screamed. “PLEASE, PAPA!” 

He was looking around for another boat or even the lead Viking ship, but that had left long ago and River Lily was in the only boat. Without another option, he jumped into the water and began to swim after her, fighting the tide. The boat was getting away quickly as she continued to scream for help, watching as her father buckled under the waves, the tide growing ever harsher as he shrank away from sight. Soon her home disappeared from sight, followed by the land, and finally her parents. Her father called her name for the last time before he too disappeared to the endless sea. 

\---

River sat down in the boat. The helmet still rested on her head while she hugged her knees and cried in distress through the tears. She didn’t know where she was anymore. The sky was now completely covered in dark clouds, and the wind had quickly picked up, making the ocean rock the boat more intensely salt water from the waters, splashing against her every so often. River had done the smart thing that her father once told her and tied a rope around her waist for safety. She had no idea how long she was at sea for, but she prayed to the gods above that they would see her safely home. 

“Please, let me go home! I promise to be good. I miss my Papa, I miss Mama! Please… Please!” 

But it seemed like they weren’t listening. At that very moment, a particularly rough wave hit the boat, knocking her out of her seated position. Grabbing the side of the boat she looked behind her to see a huge wave come towards her, it struck the boat, tipping it up and then splashing down, the water completely drenching her. She almost fell out and dropped to the floor, the boat was filling with water and instantly she took off her father’s helmet and she began to scoop up the water and dump it over the side. Rain then started to fall in heavy bursts, turning everything darker and destroying any vision she had. Her fear was making her shake more than the cold as she continued to scoop more water out the boat.

Distracted by the rising water, she didn’t see the even bigger wave heading for her and as it collided with the boat, she was flung into the cold salty water, hitting her head on the side of the boat as she went. The impact with the water loosened the clasp in her furs covering her chest and came off, floating away as she went under the water. River’s head rang with a dizziness and her eyes were closed as she limpy went into the cold abyss. She feared that this was the end for her, that she’d never get home, that the gods had forsaken her. 

She was lost and alone. 

Opening her eyes one more time, she saw in the dark water the blur of her father’s Viking helmet. She wondered what he’d do at this point. Would he give up? No. Her father wouldn’t just roll over and drown; not to this storm! He was so much stronger than that. She was stronger than that! It was her Papa’s gift to her and she had to return it to him. SHE had to return to him, to her mother! Riven wasn’t scared anymore, she was determined, she was a fighter, she... was a Viking!

Spinning in the water, River swam deeper into the murkiness and reached for the helmet. Something snagged at her. The rope around her waist pulled her back to the boat. She couldn’t just let her fathers helmet sink away, so quickly she tugged at the rope, yanking and trying to slide it past her hips. In her haste to remove the rope, she accidentally unhooked the furs around her waist too, but she didn’t care. It was useless for keeping her warm now, and so she let it float away. Free from the rope, she could now swim deeper and quickly she hooked the horn of the helmet and held tightly to it, her lungs were starting to burn from a lack of air as she swam towards the silhouette of the boat, breaking the surface among the rocky waves. She dropped the helmet down into the boat, gasping and spitting the salty water from her mouth and then climbed inside as it continued to rock back and forth against the water. Now completely naked in the boat, she coughed up the last of the water she’d swallowed and then rolled over to look up at the sky. The stormy clouds seemingly going on forever, threatening more harsh weather to come.

“I- I’m going... home!” 

Reaching over, she picked up the helmet and then sat up. The water was still in the boat, just up to her ankles but not anywhere near a threat to her safety. Planting the helmet back on her head and then picking up the wooden sword, she shouted to the heavens.

“You hear me?! I’m going home!” Standing on her feet she walked to the front of the boat, pressed a bare foot on its edge and yelled out as she pointed her sword to the sky. “And you can’t stop me!!” 

Waves crashed against the boat again splashing up behind her, but she wasn’t moved by them this time or disturbed by the single lightning bolt that shot across the sky as the rain buffeted down against her bare skin. She wasn’t going to fall here from a stupid storm, she told herself. 

Then, as if the Gods had heard her mockery, several large tentacles rose up from the water from all around the boat. River Lily didn’t see them until it was too late. Two of the appendages grabbed around the boat and violently shook it, causing River to fall down backwards, looking up, she saw the large tentacles that were larger than anything she’d ever seen before in her life. The red headed child then noticed that it was trying to pull the boat under the water. Screaming out, she picked up her wooden sword and began to whack away at the giant limbs, desperately fighting to save the ship from being dragged to the bottom of the sea, but each hit barely left a mark on the creature. Again and again she hit it but it wasn’t having any effect. 

Just then she felt herself getting smacked by another of the tentacles and fell down once again, more of the appendages moved closer to her and felt around the boat for her, it touched her foot and she froze up in fear. Slowly it slithered up her leg and then over her knee, it’s slimy touch felt gross like a snail leaving a slimy trail behind itself. Then it went along her thigh and her eyes strank to pinprick as slowly it slipped to her naked waist and towards her virgin cunny. At its touch, she instantly scrambled to her feet, sword in hand again and batted the tentacle away. Another tentacle then rose up behind her, she saw it swing for her head and she ducked to avoid it. River kept swinging her sword around, keeping the tentacles away as she screamed at it to leave her alone. Suddenly the boat began to tip forwards as it was starting to get pulled under, the child screamed as she slipped and grabbed the edge of the boat, almost falling over the front of the boat. Bending over like this exposed her butt to the predatory monster of the sea and it reached out to grab her, it took a hold around her waist with one tentacle and held her in place as she started to punch it. Meanwhile another went in between her legs as she kicked and faught as it pressed against her kitty. The feeling of it sent icy horrified chills through her body. It held her in place as she screamed in a panic for it to let her go. 

She tried to think of something, anything she could do to get away. But then the sound of wood splintering and breaking could be heard over the sounds of the storm as the boat cracked, being crushed by the squeezing of the tentacle wrapped around the boat. It was about to be destroyed. Her foot collided with something. Her father's helmet, with the pointed horns, had fallen off her head at some point while fighting. River abandoned the sword and reached down for the helmet. The tentacle behind her was slowly trying to push into her slit, spreading her apart with it’s slimy wet girth; if it wasn’t so wide, it would have easily penetrated her already with the force it had. Her stomach knotted, and fear gripped her soul. The beast was going to violate her body unless she stopped it. A fingertip brushed the horn on the helmet, then another, edging it closer to her. The tentacle finally found it’s mark and pushed into her slowly, spreading her cunt wide and busting her hymen. River screamed from the pain, of how wide it was stretching her. It slid in and out, coating her inner walls with its slimy texture, each thrust going deeper and deeper. And if it kept going, it surely would split her in two! 

Reaching, stretching, she finally grasped it and picked up her father’s helmet. She then stabbed its horns into the tentacle holding her. A roar from under the water was heard as the appendage released her and the one with just it’s tip in her pussy recoiled. As she fell to the boat, she held a hand over her cunny, it was gross to the touch and stung so much, pulling her hand away, she saw the blood from her stolen virginity and she cried out in anguish. River jumped up in a rage and attacked the two tentacles around the boat and repeatedly stabbed them again and again with the helmet, purple blood oozing from its wounds and causing it to let go and quickly return to the water. Lily looked around for the rest of the tentacles, ready to strike at them, but the creature had seemingly retreated. It was gone. She laughed as she looked around, nothing to see but the rain and the waves of the ocean. 

She’d done it! She’d actually defeated a giant sea monster! Then as the adrenaline left her, tears came to her eyes as she realised how frightened she had been, from how much pain she’d felt from the beast as it had penetrated her virgin pussy which still burned from how much she’d been stretched out. She looked at the helmet, tinted with the creature's blood and thanked, not her gods, but her father, believing he was the one watching over her. Protecting her. 

The loudest crack yet came from beside her as the giant beast arose from the water and brought down one of its limbs across the boat, which narrowly missed River Lily and broke the boat in half, shattering it and sending the girl flying into the water. She struggled to see in the water and swim back to the surface, but the second she breached to water, she saw it. It was a giant squid and it had fully emerged from the water and she could see its tentacles smashing down on the remains of her wrecked boat. She’d made it angry when she’d stabbed it. Now it was looking for revenge. Just then she felt a tentacle grab her foot and pull her under the water. She looked around again for the helmet, but it was nowhere in sight. The giant squid then pulled the flailing child towards itself, looking at the one that hurt it so. The beast was huge! It’s head alone twice the size of her father and it looked at her like she was nothing more than a parasite. She was so unbelievably scared at this point as she held her breath and clawed at the tentacle holding her foot. More tentacles came to hold her arms and her other leg and pulled her wide apart. She screamed in despair without opening her mouth as they held her tight and prevented her from moving, even if she could get free, she was under the water and couldn’t move fast enough to avoid being grabbed again. The lack of air was starting to take over, she couldn’t move but she needed to breathe, her chest was hiccuping for air but this creature clearly didn’t care. 

Slowly the rest of the tentacles were approaching her and one by one, they crawled over her body. One was rubbing against her nipple which had hardened from the cold, despite the water she could still feel it’s slimy texture against her bare skin. She had no idea why it was doing this to her or what it’s goal was. She knew nothing of sex, only that she hated this. Suddenly she felt its sucker latch onto her nipple and pull harshly on it, suddenly she felt the razor sharp teeth of the sucker bite down on her. She wanted to yell out in pain as it bit into her skin, but if she opened her mouth, she’d swallow the water and drown. Then another tentacle reached her, her legs were already spread wide apart as the long appendage approached her innocent little slit. She shook her head, panicking, scared, unable to do anything to stop it. She already knew how much this would hurt. She didn’t think she could prevent herself from screaming aloud this time. It then without hesitation pushed its way into her pussy, spreading it wide as the slimy appendage entered her, her earlier abuse made it easy to get into her tight orifice, but this time it went in deeper, wider! The power of it was enough to destroy a boat, so of course her cunny stood no chance. 

Without mercy it plunged deep into her, causing her to let out a scream. Instantly she tried to clamp down her mouth, but the damage was done, she now needed to breathe immediately, her lungs were on fire and the pain in the pussy was agonizing. She felt like this beast was trying to rip her apart from the inside as it pushed into her. She kicked and flayed as hard as she could, despite the strong grip on her. It pushed hard until it hit her womb entrance, making her buck harder, stretching her beyond her normal limits, painfully. She thought it was over as it slowly began to pull out, thinking that at that point it was going to let her go, let her breathe. She’d suffered enough for hurting it, now maybe that she had felt it’s pain, it was enough. However, as it was close to leaving her body, it started to push into her again, She shook her head as with one hard push, it pushed all the way in, penetrating her womb. Each sucker catching and rippling on her inner walls, the sucker on her undeveloped breast creating a rough patch where blood was leaking from her nipple, like it was biting it off. 

She twitched and bucked in its grasp as it was violating her roughly, thrusting into her again and again, the pain overwhelming as blood began to coat the tentacle inside her pussy deeper than ever, stretching and tearing her open from the inside. Her mouth opened involuntarily again as she screamed and then swallowed, taking in a massive gulp of water into her lungs. Her body was shaking uncontrollably now. Everything faded to black as the giant squid dragged her down into the abyss, the last thing she saw was her father’s helmet floating on the surface, upside down as it slowly filled with water and then sank with her. Then finally, the last light of life faded from her eyes as she succumbed to the darkness, once and for all.


End file.
